1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the technical area of primarily personal watercraft, and pertains more particularly to peripheral equipment and enhancements for paddleboards, kayaks, canoes, and surfboards.
2. Description of Related Art
Paddleboards, and other watercraft of many different descriptions and manufacture, are known in the art. There are, in the present inventor's opinion, many shortcomings that might be provided to improve the utility of such watercraft. Enhancements and improvements according to embodiments of the present invention are provided and described in enabling detail below, and apply to all such watercraft.